Lust's Night
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Recueil PWP - Slash - "Il tient la baguette, mais dans le combat moral, je suis le meneur. Nous dansons ensemble. Une danse mortelle, mais si enivrante qu'aucun de nous ne pense même à l'arrêter." HPLM VIOL !
1. Lust's night

* * *

**Title : Nuit de débauche**

**Author : Rikka-yomi**

**Pairing : SSDM et SSLMDM**

**Rating : M **

**NOTE : PRESENCE DE YAOI, DONC HOMOPHOBE, AU REVOIR… CEUX QUI ME CONNAISSENT DANS LA VIE REELLE, SONT PRIES D'ALLER VOIR AILLEUR… **

**Alors, c'est un PWP, SLASH, YAOI, LEMON, donc ceux qui aiment pas, au revoir !!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Spéciale dédicace à ma chéwie Magnana-love, qui m'a commandé ce PWP !!!!!! **

**Mercie encore à An Author Alone In The Dark pour sa bêta-lecture !!!!!!! **

**Kisu à tous !!!!!!  
**

**Rikka-yomi

* * *

**

_PoV Lucius_

Je déambule dans les couloirs de mon manoir, tout mon corps se détendant en s'approchant de la chambre de cet être parfait que Narcissa et moi avons engendré. Ce bel éphèbe dont le corps fin et nerveux réveille en moi des sensations bestiales et inaptes à un aristocrate tel qu'un Malfoy. Néanmoins, cette sensation est bien trop enivrante pour que je puisse la contrer et je ne peux que me laisser aller à l'attirance que j'éprouve pour Draco. Je le veux, et même s'il est mon fils, et que je suis son père, cette attirance est toujours présente et de plus en plus puissante, son attraction m'attirant tel la lumière un papillon de nuit.

Je suis un Malfoy. Et ce qu'un Malfoy veut, il l'obtient. Mais il y a une _Règle_ qui prévaut sur toutes les autres. Enseignée de père en fils, de telle façon qu'_aucun_ Malfoy ne songe ne serais-ce qu'à l'enfreindre.

Ne jamais toucher à la famille.

Cette règle d'or s'applique normalement à toutes les familles de sang pur, mais chez les Malfoy, elle est vraiment enracinée. De telle sorte qu'une terreur nous prenne si nous pensons ne serais-ce qu'à la franchir un minimum.

Bref, tout cela pour expliquer que malgré mon attirance plus que certaine pour mon fils, celui-ci n'étant sûrement pas consentant pour avoir une relation avec son père, je ne peux rien lui faire. Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêche pas de souvent aller voir la nuit ce corps alangui, offert aux pales rayons de la lune filtrant à travers les fines tentures de soie verte encadrant les fenêtres de la chambre de mon fils.

_Fin PoV Lucius_

_

* * *

  
_

Alors que Lucius approchait de la porte de la chambre de son fils, il se fige, la main sur la poignée, écoutant les gémissements et bruits sourds provenant de la pièce. Entrouvrant la pièce, il écarquille légèrement les yeux en identifiant le couple s'ébattant sur le lit, et, un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres, s'avance discrètement dans la pièce, referment silencieusement la porte derrière lui, et, à l'insu du couple très occupé, se recule jusqu'à un coin sombre de la pièce, s'installant confortablement sur un fauteuil de velours émeraude, appréciant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Sur le lit, un couple suivait une danse vieille comme le monde, poussant cris et gémissement inarticulés alors qu'ils mouvaient leur bassins dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Severus, agenouillé au milieu du lit, s'agrippe fermement aux hanches surélevées de son filleul couché sur le dos, leurs deux corps luisants de sueur alors que Draco se fait pilonner par Séverus, poussant des cris et gémissements de plaisir, alors que son parrain ne laisse s'échapper de ses lèvres que des plaintes de plaisir inarticulées et presque inaudibles.

A un moment, Draco penche la tête et laisse échapper un cri rauque, prouvant sa libération bientôt proche. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui choque Lucius, figé comme une statue de glace sur son fauteuil. C'est SON nom, que vient de crier son fils, aux portes du plaisir. Severus ne se le fait pas dire et, dégageant une de ses mains des hanches du blond, la tends vers le sexe du plus jeune et le saisit fermement, posant son pouce sur l'extrémité du pénis entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de jouir.

Le jeune blond refocalise son regard puis lui jette un regard furibond qui fait sourire le plus vieux. Draco se tortille pour s'échapper de l'emprise de son professeur de potion mais ne réussi pas à s'en libérer et se cambre brusquement, le mouvement ayant eu pour effet de bouger la main du sombre professeur sur son membre à la limite de l'explosion et le jeune blond laisse alors échapper en une longue plainte le surnom de son amant:

" Seeeeeeev'... "

Ledit Sev' lui fait pour seule réponse un sourire sadique, se retire, ignorant les protestation du plus jeune, et, relâchant sa prise sur le sexe de son filleul, le retourne. Draco se retrouve ainsi le visage enfouit dans les oreillers de plumes d'oie ornant son lit, le postérieur relevé, offert à la vue de son ténébreux amant. Il rougit de honte à cette position mais les mains de Severus parcourant son dos lui rappelèrent vite fait le plaisir que lui procure son parrain et, abandonnant toute inhibition, il pousse un geignement en suppliant son amant régulier:

" S'il te plait ... cesse de me torturer... seeeeeeeeeeev' !... "

Il termine sa plainte en criant presque le nom de son amant alors que celui-ci, d'un coup de rein bien placé, se fraye un passage dans son anus déjà étiré, s'y engouffrant comme une épée dans son fourreau. Severus se penche sur lui, l'enveloppant de son corps, et lui lèche le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui y chuchoter assez fort pour que Lucius entende:

" Je te le redis encore une fois, Draco. Ne te berce pas d'illusion, il est très peu probable qu'il réponde à tes sentiments pour lui... "

"Et pourquoi serais-ce une illusion?" La question vient de Lucius, s'avançant d'une démarche féline vers les deux amants, maintenant choqués de le voir dans la pièce.

Il ne fait pas grand cas de leurs états d'âmes et, se plaçant face à Draco, il lui relève la tête, se penchant légèrement pour prendre possession de ces lèvres qui n'attendaient que lui. Il embrasse Draco, faisant passer tout son désir à travers ce baiser alors que Draco gémit de plaisir sous les coups de langues experts de son propre père. Severus ne reste pas longtemps de glace face à un tel spectacle et se retire de draco, qui brise son baiser avec Lucius pour protester, leurs langues toujours liées par un mince filet de salive, rapidement lapé par le maître de potion qui embrasse rapidement Lucius et Draco avant de scruter le plus âgé.

"Draco, notre ami ici présent est un peu trop habillé à mon goût tu ne trouves pas toi aussi ?"

" Si, tu as tout as fait raison Sev'" geint Draco, en ôtant sa robe de sorcier à son père.

Severus n'est pas en reste et caresse sensuellement chaque bout de peau dévoilé par son filleul, faisant légèrement haleter Lucius sous ses touchers. Sa langue se mêle aussi de la partie et part bien vite à la découverte du cou dégagé de son meilleur ami, laissant à Draco le plaisir de dévêtir son père.

Lucius halète encore plus fortement quand Draco laisse traîner une main baladeuse du côté de son entrejambe et gémit de plaisir quand une langue mutine s'ajoute à la caresse, lui apportant un plaisir encore plus soutenu. Le regard gris métallique de Draco rencontre celui d'ébène de son parrain, et, d'un accord tacite, ils hochent la tête, se comprenant à la perfection.

Alors que Draco se reconcentre sur le membre turgescent dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour du gland avant de l'enfoncer au fond de sa bouche, entamant un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide menant son père aux confins du plaisir, Severus lèche négligemment l'oreille droite de Lucius, étouffant les gémissement de plaisirs par trois de ses doigts enfouis dans la cavité buccale de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami, qui, perdu aux confins du plaisir, ne calcule pas la portée des gestes de Severus et lèche avec application les doigts obstruant sa bouche.

Quand Severus estime ses doigts assez humidifiés, il les glisse le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, provoquant encore plus de frissons de cette peau pâle recouverte de sueur. Il arrive à la limite de la raie des fesses, et, d'une main inquisitrice il lui écarte ces lobes de chair lui cachant l'intimité tant convoité, et d'un doigt taquin, titille l'entrée, avant que, d'une poussée, il pénètre l'intimité de Lucius.

Lucius proteste faiblement, ramené à un minimum de raison par le léger inconfort, mais Severus le bâillonne de sa bouche, étouffant ses protestation en entraînant sa langue dans un ballet fougueux. Draco s'escrime alors à le faire un peu plus perdre le contrôle de son corps et Severus entame alors un mouvement de va et vient dans l'intimité serrée autour de son doigt, tirant des gémissement de plaisir à Lucius dont il relâche les lèvres afin d'écouter au mieux cette douce musique.

Voyant que Lucius est bien détendu, il rajoute son majeur à l'index inquisiteur bien au chaud dans l'anus du blond, et stoppe tout mouvement en voyant la légère crispation des traits du visage du plus âgé. Il dégage sa main gauche et vient titiller les points sensibles du blond, essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur, de la noyer sous le plaisir ressenti. Il approche son visage de celui de son meilleur ami et murmure tout contre ses lèvres:

"Détends-toi Lucius. Ressens ton propre fils jouer avec ton désir, moi, ton meilleur ami, te préparer à une intrusion apportant certes un peu de douleur, mais aussi et surtout un plaisir incommensurable... N'est-ce pas Draco ?" questionne t'il d'une voix basse et rauque de désir.

Seul un geignement d'approbation lui parvient de la part de Draco, qui, lassé de ne s'occuper que de son père, à maintenant prit la verge de Severus, lâchant parfois celle de son père pour donner quelques coups de langues à celle de son parrain.

Sentant Lucius se détendre finalement un minimum, il déplace ses doigts dans ce fourreau étroit, alternant mouvement de va et vient et mouvements de ciseaux, détendant l'anneau de chair pour le préparer à la venue de quelque chose de bien plus gros.

Alors que Lucius arrive au bord de la jouissance, il rajoute un doigt, passant inaperçu tant le plaisir de Lucius est grand. Il finit d'étirer rapidement son ami avant de donner un coup particulièrement vicieux en plein dans la prostate de Lucius qui n'en peux plus et jouit à long jets dans la bouche de Draco, qui, n'attendant plus que ça, avale le précieux liquide séminal de son père, remontant aussitôt pour partager un baiser avec Severus, lui faisant goûter le sperme de Lucius, laissant celui-ci se remettre de son orgasme dévastateur.

Severus rompt le baiser, et, faisant un sourire pervers à Lucius qui le regarde avec envie, il se positionne contre son dos tout en retirant ses doigts humides de l'antre moite du blond. Lucius pousse un geignement de protestation en sentant la sensation de vide. Geignement vite étouffé par la bouche de Draco, qui ensuite se recule, prenant la main de Lucius dans sa bouche et enduisant les doigts de salive, la libéré ensuite pour la guider vers son intimité pour y faire pénétrer un doigt, deux doigts… Le troisième lui tire une petite grimace de douleur, son anneau de chair s'étant resserré depuis sa dernière pénétration par son parrain.

Lucius bouge un tout petit peu pour lécher le visage de Draco, pendant que son cou était dévoré par les baisers de Severus qui promène des doigts taquins le long de sa colonne vertébrale, descendant sur sa chute de rein pour atteindre ses fesses, caresser la peau douce de ses cuisses pour remonter sans jamais toucher à son sexe ou à son anus. Lucius pousse un grognement à l'encontre de son meilleur ami en interrompant son baiser avec Draco et, alors que la main de Severus fait de légers cercles sur la peau laiteuse entre ses cuisses, il écarte un peu plus les jambes. Severus pouffe à ce geste, soufflant dans le cou du Blond qui est parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir.

« A vos ordres Mr Malfoy, souffle t'il à l'oreille du blond, tout en positionnant son sexe devant l'entrée de Lucius. »

Draco n'est pas en reste, et, attirant la bouche de Severus par-dessus l'épaule à son père, s'empale sur le sexe à Lucius d'un coup de rein au même moment où Severus donne un coup de rein pour rentrer dans cette entre chaude. Ils poussent tous les trois un gémissement de plaisir et Lucius commence à se déhancher dans l'étroit fourreau de Draco alors que Severus bouge à contresens en lui. Leurs trois corps se déhanchent de plus en plus vite, Draco donnant des coups de rein pour être pénétré encore plus vite, encore plus fort.

Severus se penche sur la nuque à Lucius et commence à lécher, suçoter la peau si douce du blond en remontant un de ses mains, jusqu'à présent agrippées aux hanches de Lucius, vers le torse finement sculpté du blond et vient titiller son mamelon lui tirant un cri rauque. Les bras du blond cèdent sous le plaisir ressenti et il s'appuie sur ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Draco qui redresse ses bras et les agrippes aux biceps fermes de son père, laissant de profonds sillons sur le passage de ses ongles.

Lucius réussit à reporter tout son poids sur un de ses bras et, continuant ses coups de reins, réussit, à travers le voile de plaisir obscurcissant son esprit, à refermer sa main sur le sexe à Draco, qui, sous les vas et viens de cette main sur son pénis, n'en peut plus et éjacule dans la main à son père avec un cris de jouissance rauque. Lucius, en ressentant les parois de chair de son fils se contracter autour de lui, siffle de plaisir et jouit en Draco. Severus, emporté par la libération de ses deux amants, donne un dernier coup de rein et éjacule, profondément enfoncé dans le corps du blond.

Severus se retourne, à bout de souffle, avant de s'écrouler à droite de Draco, vite suivit de Lucius qui s'effondre, lui, à sa gauche, enfonçant son visage dans le creux du cou de Draco, inspirant l'odeur de Draco, avant de s'endormir, épuisé par leurs prouesses sexuelles.

« Finalement, j'ai bien fait de ne jamais toucher à Draco jusqu'à présent, pense t'il. C'est encore meilleur à trois. »

Draco sent la respiration de son père devenir paisible, signifiant qu'il s'est endormi et il tourne la tête vers son parrain, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

« D'accord Draco, je m'excuse et m'incline, concède Severus. Tu avais raison.

- Tu le sais pourtant parrain, rétorque Draco. Un Malfoy a _TOUJOURS_ raison. »

FIN

* * *

Alors ?? aimé? pas aimé? Vous en voulez un avec un couple précis ? Je préviens, j'aime pas les filles et ron ^^


	2. Rape under the full moon

**Rape under the full moon**

Écrit par Rikka-yomi

Corrigé par (personne pour l'instant ^^")

Classé en nc-17 ou M

Présence d'un viol, de violence, de langage dur, vulgaire, bref, pas pour les enfants ! Et c'est un slash ! Donc homophobe ! Ouste !

**Résumé :**_ «Il tient la baguette, mais dans le combat moral, je suis le meneur. Nous dansons ensemble. Une danse mortelle, mais si enivrante qu'aucun de nous ne pense même à l'arrêter. Puis d'un coup, Lucius s'approche et, arrivé devant moi, m'embrasse »_HPLM VIOL !!!

Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J..

**One-Shot n°2 :** COUPLE HP/LM

**Note :** Fans de Lucius (dont je fais partie) ne me lynchez pas ! Je le fais toute seule. J'avais besoin d'un sadique en puissance, beau, raffiné, et méchant ! (C'est tout à fait sa description)

**Rape Under the full Moon**

_**PoV Harry**_

Je me promène tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard. Je sens la bruine imprégner mes vêtements, mais ne rentre pas à l'abri, au sec, au chaud.

Je ne sais pourtant pas 'pourquoi'.

Je ne me sens plus à l'aise près de mes amis. Cette sensation grisante de la guerre m'a finalement contaminée. Elle me manque. Malgré toutes les atrocités commises, malgré les horreurs, les peines, les pertes… Tout ça me manque. La _Guerre_ me manque…

Fol œil l'a remarqué. Sans doute, m'a-t-il avoué, parce qu'il ressent aussi ce manque, cette impression d'être incomplet. D'après lui, je n'ai vécu que dans une atmosphère particulière depuis ma naissance. Ma première année dans l'angoisse d'être découverts, mes dix années suivantes à être maltraité et brimé, et les sept années à Poudlard au milieu de la guerre, en tant que figure de proue, de cible.

C'est ironique non ?

Le 'Sauveur' du monde sorcier qui veut, appelle de tout son être, une guerre meurtrière. Les combats, la douleur, cette excitation de savoir sa vie en danger permanent... Fol œil m'a dit que je trouverais dans un moment un palliatif, ou que je m'habituerais à cette sensation –il m'a avoué préférer la seconde option. Le palliatif doit être un équivalant de ce qu'il doit palier. Un palliatif de la guerre ne rendrait sûrement personne de mon entourage heureux.

Autre chose qui me chiffonne. Alors que la guerre s'est terminée il y a six mois, beaucoup de mangemorts sont encore en liberté. Malfoy, Rosier, Avery, Bulstrode et d'autre moins important. Lestrange, les deux, sont tombés sous mes sorts, entre autre le doloris pour lequel Bella m'a donné de si bons conseils. Une autre chose qui me manque.

Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par un bruit venant de derrière moi. Une lumière rouge m'aveugle et, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je ne peux qu'entrevoir des longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, un sourire arrogant et deux perles grises teintées de folie. Exactement la même que celle qui commence à s'immiscer dans mes prunelles vertes.

J'entrouvre prudemment mes paupières, me fustigeant de ma stupidité et de mon imprudence tout en me massant les tempes pour essayer vainement de dissiper mon mal de tête. Presque automatiquement, mes réflexes refont surface et je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, en envoyant une impulsion de magie imperceptible pour vérifier que je suis bien seul.

Une fois que je m'en suis assuré, je vérifie mon état général, et, tout compte fait, je me retrouve avec seulement quelques contusions, et coupures, sûrement faites durant le déplacement. D'ailleurs, où suis-je ?

Je détaille les alentours et reconnaît immédiatement la petite cabane érigée par Hagrid pour les membres de l'ordre se cachant alors que la guerre battait son plein. Je suis actuellement dans la chambre, la pièce la plus reculée de la maisonnée, la seule aussi n'ayant qu'une issue, donc, la seule m'obligeant à forcément passer dans la cuisine pour m'enfuir.

Je fermes les yeux et étends mes sens, ce qui, avec la force de l'habitude, me devient de plus en plus facile. Je perçois un infime grattement dans le grenier -sûrement une souris- les rideaux volettent dans la salle commune –la fenêtre est ouverte- dehors, les bruits habituels de la forêt interdite –la maison n'aurait pas été mieux cachée que par les arbres touffus et les habitants hostiles siégeant dans la forêt.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, et je ne le note que distraitement, un bruit attirant immédiatement mon attention. Un bruit, qui, totalement incongru dans une maison inhabitée depuis si longtemps, ne peux qu'appartenir à mon ravisseur. Ce tapotement régulier, comme des doigts pianotant contre une table –celle en acajou étant l'exacte réplique de celle du terrier.

Je m'imagine immédiatement Malfoy, il n'y a que lui pour avoir les cheveux aussi blonds, presque argentés, pianotant la table, les yeux mi-clos par l'ennui de l'attente, et ne peux m'empêcher de réagir. Mon cerveau tourne automatiquement à plein régime, poussé par l'habitude des situations extrêmes, et ma frustration accumulée depuis la paix.

L'adrénaline s'introduit dans mes veines, et je me lèche les lèvres d'anticipation. Je sais que quiconque me regarderait en ce moment me prendrait pour un fou, au mieux, ou alors pour un futur Voldemort. Je sais que la plus grande peur du monde sorcier est de me voir mal tourner. S'ils savaient….

Je me ressaisit et ordonne toutes les données fournies par mon cerveau durant ma petite réflexion. Je suis dans une pièce 'sans issue autre que la gueule du loup', donc, rayer la mention d'essayer de sortir normalement, même avec un maximum de précautions. Surtout que d'après le bruit, Lucius fait face à la porte et ne peut donc rien manquer de ma sortie.

Créer une sortie serait trop bruyant, vu que Lucius a son attention concentrée uniquement sur moi. Appeler les secours est impossible car la demeure est entourée d'une barrière qui empêche l'extérieur de communiquer avec l'intérieur, dans les deux sens. Voilà somme toute, une situation impossible comme je les aime.

Mes options ? Faire face à Lucius Malefoy et me rendre dans la cuisine à découvert, ou monter un piège à son intention en faisant semblant de dormir.

Rayer la dernière proposition. Le stupéfix ne fait pas effet éternellement, et rien ne me dit qu'il ne va pas attendre sagement dans la cuisine encore _**très**_ longtemps ? Je suis clairement en position de faiblesse. Une partie de mon esprit est atterré par le ridicule de la situation : un mangemort en fuite et recherché par tous les aurors de Grande Bretagne, me mets plus en difficulté que le Mage noir qui lui servait de Maître au sommet de sa puissance.

Je pousse un petit soupir silencieux, ne voulant pas me faire repérer, et, aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, je me lève et parcourt la pièce, m'arrêtant devant la porte, et souriant en sentant la respiration du blond dans la cuisine se faire plus bruyante.

* * *

_**PoV Lucius**_

Il est réveillé. Un sourire sadique étire mes traits fatigués. Le bruit dans la chambre, des bruits de pas, il me semble, devient de plus en plus proche. Potter approche.

Je ne sais pourquoi je me suis attaqué à lui en particulier. Peut-être la même raison que celle qui a poussé le maître à l'attaquer lui et pas le fils Londubat. Ses yeux verts aussi. Ou bien alors son caractère de fichu Gryffondor qui me revient en mémoire. Peut-être est-ce aussi cette lueur dans ses yeux. Oui, c'est ça. La guerre lui manque autant qu'à moi.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir le grognement presque animal montant dans ma gorge. Par Salazar, un Malfoy qui grogne, on aura tout vu … La porte s'ouvre lentement, et mon prisonnier sort calmement de la pièce, comme s'il est dans son élément. Ce qui est théoriquement le cas. Mais bon, quand je peux faire un pied de nez à Potter et son groupe, je ne vais pas m'en passer.

Potter, le… « Sauveur », me toise de haut en bas, semblant jauger distraitement mon état que je sais des plus pathétiques pour un Malfoy. Une année de cavale ne se réussit pas sans faire de sacrifices. Je les lui ferais payer…

* * *

_**PoV Harry **_

Visiblement, la cavale de Malfoy ne lui a pas vraiment réussit. Quoique… Avec cette robe de sorcier noire et aussi correctement fermée que possible vu son état, il m'apparaît délicieusement débraillé. Ses longs cheveux blonds noués en catogan par un lien de cuir plutôt que lâche laissent apparaître son visage et la peau pâle de son cou, et ses yeux cernés resplendissent comme des joyaux au milieu de son visage, malgré la folie qui les teinte.

Tient, il s'approche de moi, et j'ai toute les peines du monde à ne pas reculer. Je n'aime pas particulièrement que Malfoy soit aussi près de moi. En vérité, il n'y a que l'adrénaline qui me permet de ne pas me mettre à trembler de peur en le suppliant. Ca m'a manqué plus que je ne le croyais. Cette sensation incroyable apportée par de simples hormones…

Je reprends conscience de ma situation quand une voix grave et rauque résonne à mes oreilles.

_« Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir réveillé. »_

_« Ce plaisir n'est pas réciproque. »_ Ma voix sonne comme insolente, même à mes propres oreilles.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas l'énerver, que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses pour moi. Mais cette sensation procurée par l'adrénaline parcourant mon corps est si grisante que je ne me contrôle presque plus. Les mots coulent de ma bouche comme si était douée d'une volonté propre, différente de la mienne.

Il tient la baguette, mais dans le combat moral, je suis le meneur. Nous dansons ensemble. Une danse mortelle, mais si enivrante qu'aucun de nous ne pense même à l'arrêter. Puis d'un coup, Lucius s'approche et, arrivé devant moi, m'embrasse.

Ce baiser n'a rie de tendre, il est dominateur, exigent, et rude. Tout sauf tendre. Je gémis quand il me mord les lèvres. Le goût du sang m'excite. L'adrénaline dans mon sang et cette situation me font ressentir de multiples émotions et, à ma plus grande horreur, c'est le désir et cette soif de sexe, de domination qui gagnent le combat mental qui se déroule dans mon esprit.

Quand Lucius ouvre les yeux et que son regard croise le mien, je sais que je suis perdu. A la vue de ses orbes gris embués de désir, mes dernières pensées cohérentes s'évaporent et ferme les yeux, me soumettant à cet homme qui lâche mes lèvres pour sourire cruellement.

* * *

_**PoV Normal**_

Lucius ouvre les yeux qu'il a fermé au début du baiser, et les plisse en voyant le combat interne déchirant sa proie. Un sentiment de satisfaction le secoue quand celle-ci ferme les yeux, marquant la fin de leur échange et sa soumission.

Le fugitif réfléchit quelques instant puis décolle leurs lèvres avec un sourire sadique. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est en cavale et sa libido, même si il en a un assez grand contrôle, le tiraille depuis quelque temps. Ce baiser, qui n'avait au départ pour but que de faire capituler Potter, lui donne des idées. La soumission de son captif et son corps à damner un saint lui donnent une trique de tous les diables et il se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas le prendre à l'instant. Il a d'autres projets pour son jouet.

Lucius déshabille sa proie d'un sort, et la relâche. Potter tombe sans grâce sur le sol et il appuie sur lui de son pied pour l'empêcher de se relever et marquer plus fortement sa domination. Il conjure une corde fine mais solide, et en attache Potter en le manipulant comme une poupée, à l'aide de gestes brusques. Il est le plus fort et il va le lui prouver. La position dans laquelle il a attaché le plus jeune est des plus dégradantes, humiliantes et indécentes : plié en deux, le visage appuyé contre le plancher froid et poussiéreux, le cul à l'air et les jambes écartées, donnant une vue imprenable sur son anus entrouvert, coincé entre les deux globes de chair écartés par la position.

Ce spectacle est des plus alléchants et le bourreau responsable de cet état de fait s'est assis, confortablement installé sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, celui autrefois réservé à McGonagall, le chef de l'ordre du Phénix, dévorant pleinement du regard le fondement si savoureux en profitant allègrement de ce sentiment de supériorité qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis la chute du Lord.

Voulant retirer toute trace de dignité à sa victime, il saisit sa canne posée un peu plus loin, et la lubrifie d'un sort. Harry déglutit, devinant le prochain mouvement de Malfoy… Lucius. En effet, celui-ci, avec un sourire sadique approche l'extrémité de la canne du fondement de sa victime, et d'un coup sec la fait pénétrer dans l'étroit et délicat fourreau.

Harry pousse un gémissement étouffé par le bâillon recouvrant sa bouche tandis que Lucius s'amuse à pilonner vivement sa prostate à l'aide de sa canne. Une étincelle traverse le regard acier de Lucius alors que la verge de Harry montre à quel pont il apprécie le pieu fiché dans son anus. L'excitation taraude Lucius qui saisit sa baguette avec un regard lubrique s'attardant sur la peau halée rendue luisante par la transpiration.

_« Tu aimes ça Potter ? Je vois que tu es très enthousiaste et que tu apprécies ce traitement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as encore rien vu. »_ Lucius chuchote d'un ton graveleux à l'oreille de sa proie en se penchant à ses côtés, sans toute fois stopper les coups de butoirs qu'il assène à Harry.

Harry geint et tente de se redresser, mais un coup punissant de la canne le remet à sa place. Sa révolte étouffée dans l'œuf par ce pieu magique allant et venant en lui, il se soumet à nouveau au sang pur en gémissant de bien-être. Les lèvres de Lucius s'étirent en un sourire paresseux. Il apprécie ce morveux de plus en plus, venant même à remettre en cause le fait de le tuer. Sa cambrure douce accentué par ses spasmes, sa peau crémeuse luisant à la lumière des bougies, ses yeux vitreux de plaisir mais si brillants de révolte, sa soumission gagnée par la force, et ces tentatives si vaines de se libérer de son joug l'amusent et l'excitent diablement.

Par Salazar, ce môme lui fait un tel effet. Il serre sa main autour du bois rassurant de sa baguette, et la dirige vers sa canne toujours enfouie dans les entrailles de Potter, murmurant un sort qui a pour effet de doubler l'épaisseur de l'objet en bois enserré par les parois de chair. Le changement de volume fait siffler Harry de douleur et d'inconfort. Lucius n'y prête pourtant pas attention, d'autant plus que l'érection du brun n'a pas faiblit.

Il enchante la canne pour qu'elle imprime d'elle-même un mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'anus déjà fortement malmené par les précédents assauts. Celui-ci cède et du sang s'écoule de l'étroit orifice, lubrifiant l'épieu de bois poli qui glisse plus facilement et dont la vitesse s'accroît. Il contourne Potter et lui saisit les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.

Les émeraudes et les aigues marines se croisent et s'attrape. Harry envoie à l'homme un regard chargé de fougue, tandis que Lucius sourit tranquillement à l'adolescent attaché dont les yeux se voilent dès que sa prostate est touchée par le membre hypertrophié dansant dans ses entrailles, en ouvrant d'un geste équivoque son pantalon de lin tâché de boue.

Il serre plus fort sa prise sur les cheveux corbeaux et le force à ouvrir la bouche à l'aide d'un pouce. Harry essaye de résister mais finit par abandonner quand Lucius le pousse en arrière d'un geste contrôlé pour qu'il s'empale de lui-même sur la canne. Harry griffe le plancher usé en haletant, et Lucius en profite pour ouvrir sa bouche et infiltrer son érection pressante dans l'autre cavité humide de ce corps masculin.

Harry veut tourner la tête mais il maintient sa prise fermement et s'enfonce un peu plus dans la bouche du soumis. Il soupire en sentant la moiteur et la chaleur de la bouche de Harry autour de son sexe, et donne de petits coups de reins pour s'enfoncer et aller buter au fond de sa gorge. Quand il remarque que Harry s'énerve et s'apprête à le mordre, il donne un coup sec, s'enfonçant sans remord jusqu'à la garde dans sa moiteur, étouffant toute idée belliqueuse de Harry qui ne fait plus qu'essayer d'éviter de régurgiter son souper.

Lucius, par mesure de précaution, donne un petit coup de baguette dans le vide, augmentant la cadence des coups de buttoir de la canne. Il synchronise le rythme de son bassin avec celui du pieu en bois, et souris avec délectation en entendant les cris de plaisir de Harry étouffé par son membre turgescent.

Harry n'en peut plus, la douleur de la pénétration non préparée se mélange au plaisir que lui procure chaque coup sur sa prostate et le fond de sa gorge. Les signaux de son corps se mélangent, s'emmêlent, jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne plaisir et le plaisir douleur.

Son corps est secoué par des spasmes de plaisir, et dans un de ses mouvements incontrôlés, il se cambre, recevant les deux épieux au plus profond de leurs orifices respectifs. Une contraction au bas ventre le fait s'agiter un peu et il sent son membre tressauter et libérer plusieurs jets de liquide blanchâtre sur le parquet de bois verni. Dans sa jouissance, sa gorge se resserre autour du gland de Lucius profondément enfoncé en elle, et le blond jouis, se libérant au fin fond de la gorge du brun qui n'a d'autre choix que d'avaler sa semence au goût âcre.

Le blond désenchante rapidement la canne qui s'extirpe de l'anus de l'adolescent dans un bruit humide alors que celui-ci glisse sur le sol, se complaisant dans la tiédeur de son propre liquide séminal. Lucius n'est pas assouvi et bien vite, sa verge est à nouveau en érection. Il s'approche du petit corps affalé sur le sol et en saisit durement les reins. Potter laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur, mais il l'ignore alors qu'il approche sa bouche du fondement, mordant au passage la douce chute de reins avec dureté.

Harry gémit de douleurs, du sang goutte de la plaie et trace des sillons carmin sur la peau pâle avant de se faire laper par une langue joueuse. Comme pour compenser cet acte si douloureux, Lucius se dirige avec lenteur de l'anus dilaté mais y rentre sa langue durement, violant l'orifice déjà si malmené. Il grignote les bords de chair et lubrifie un minimum l'étroit fourreau avant de s'éloigner brusquement.

Le sang pur déchu serre fortement le bassin de Harry et l'empale violemment sur son membre. Cette soudaine intrusion contraste tellement avec la douceur d'avant que Harry ne peut retenir un cris de douleur, alors qu'il lâche à nouveau son sperme sur le sol.

Lucius attire le corps gracile et assommé par le choc post coïtal contre son torse et le fait aller et venir sur son sexe avec force. Harry gémit de fatigue, et de malaise. Son fondement sur utilisé le brûle aux zones de frottement, et est probablement rouge et gonflé. Lucius n'en a cure, et se redresse sur les genoux, faisant tomber le sodomisé à quatre pattes.

Il donne de profonds cous de buttoirs à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient et entoure d'un bras la taille fine pour maintenir le corps de Harry en place. De sa main libre, il attrape la crinière indomptable de Potter et la tire brusquement en arrière pour dévoiler son cou où il plonge ses dents. Ainsi enroulé autours de sa proie, Lucius n'a plus besoin de la tenir en place, et il monte sa main pour placer sa paume contre le menton du brun, enfonçant trois doigts dans la bouche entrouverte.

Le duo continue ainsi plusieurs minutes, Lucius mordant le cou et les épaules découvertes de Harry qui suce avec volupté les doigts inquisiteurs dans sa bouche. Harry, encore inexpérimenté, jouit encore deux fois sur le sol, ses spasmes musculaires resserrant l'anneau de chair autour du membre turgescent de Malfoy, le faisant grogner de plaisir à chaque fois. Lucius donne encore quelques coups de buttoir et dans un mouvement encore plus sec et plus brusque que les précédents, s'enfonce dans l'intimité du brun en lâchant son foutre profondément dans les entrailles du brun.

Ils restent là, pantelants, durant un instant, avant que Lucius ne se redresse. Harry, harassé, se laisse glisser à terre, et ferme un instant. Lucius reste debout quelques secondes, contemplant le jeune homme alanguis dans sa débauche, pervertis et semblant se repaître de ce viol qu'il vient de subir.

Il croise le regard vert avada kedavra et corrige sa pensée précédente. Non, pas un viol. Juste une partie de baise un peu dérogatoire. Le mangemort en fuite hoche la tête en faisant un sourire ironique au perdant qui a pourtant su avoir son respect et s'habille d'un coup de baguette avant de sortir de la cabane.

Harry sourit. Finalement, il pense avoir trouvé son palliatif, comblant le manque d'adrénaline de sa nouvelle vie. Cette fois il en a réchappé. Mais qu'en sera-t-il de la prochaine ?

_Oh oui, il ont tous les deux hâte à leur prochaine rencontre.

* * *

_

**Alors, ce n'est pas corrigé, donc c'est forcément bizarre… Doit y avoir des fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe… Si quelqu'un veut le corriger ^^ **


End file.
